Adu Gombal ala TeraIto
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Jika Terasaka menggombal? Kok jijiq yah?/Itona lebih jago gombal?/Kowe Ngapusi neng Ulan April?/Guru Les Pembunuh Bayaran Terlahir Kembali? Apa lagi tuh?/Baca hanya di fic ini/plesetan produk yang ada disini milik pemilik mereka masing-masing/for #EventGarisMiring


**Adu Gombal ala TeraIto!**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu hanya milik Yuusei Matsui. Kalo jadi punya saya mungkin saya udah bikin TeraIto jadi canon *dibuang* Dan produk yang saya plesetkan disini milik pemilik mereka sepenuhnya**

 **Warning: OOC! ABAL! GAK JELAS SUMPAH! TYPO(S), PLESETAN NAMA PRODUK, DLDR.**

 **Untuk Event Garis Miring**

 **Enjoy**

~~oo00oo~~

"Terus kamu tau gak ras apa yang paling kuat?"

"Eh? Ras paling kuat? Emm..."

"Nyerah deh. Memang apa?"

"Ya RAS-a cintaku padamu dong~~"

KRIK KRIK.

Gombalan Karma sukses membuat Terasaka menyemburkan colanya. Itona yang melihat itu sukses jijay kuadrat. Setelah itu Nagisa pergi keluar kelas dan Karma dicengin dengan sukses.

Terasaka terdiam melihatnya. Gombalan Karma tadi sebetulnya cukup berkualitas (meski menurut author nggak), hanya kurang dikondisikan seperti teman sekelas author memakai nickname alay saat mengumpulkan tugas ke guru sosiologi-ohok. Lupakan.

Terasaka melirik kearah Itona. Itona kembali asyik berurusan dengan tank mini buatannya. Gabut, Terasaka mencoba menggombalnya.

"Hei, Itona."

Itona menoleh. Melihat Terasaka dengan muka mupengnya, buru-buru Itona merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan sekumpulan bon.

"Gue bukan mau ngutang, nyet!"

"Terus?"

Terasaka berdeham. Lalu menatap Itona, "Tau gak persamaan elo sama es krim?"

Itona terdiam, berpikir.

"Gak tau. Emang apa?"

"Sama-sama manis~~"

Hening.

Itona pasang muka jijay.

Terasaka mupeng.

"Mesum lu njis."

[Setidaknya kita tahu darimana Karma dapat ide soal gombal es krim]

~~oo00oo~~

Itona dan Terasaka sedang duduk berhadapan untuk praktek elektronika (sejak kapan disana ada elektronika, saya gak tau. Ikut sajalah demi kepentingan fic). Terasaka menyusun komponennya diatas PCB sementara Itona membetulkan dan mengujinya.

Terasaka terdiam, dan kembalilah gabutnya.

"Eh, Itona."

"Hm?"

"Kayaknya gua butuh resistor deh."

"Tuh ambil. Ada banyak."

"Gak cukup."

"Lah, emang buat apaan? Lo mau bikin komputer jadul?"

"Sebanyak apapun resistor yang ada, tidak akan cukup memendung rasa cinta gua ke elo."

Tangan Terasaka dibakar pakai solder.

~~oo00oo~~

Terasaka memperhatikan Itona yang nampak sedang mendengarkan Fuwa mengenai sebuah manga di shonen loncat. Ceritanya tentang sekelompok anak pengen masuk olimpiade mangkuk natalan. Fuwa mengobrol panjang lebar dan Itona cuma mengangguk, nampak tahu, tapi tak tertarik.

Akhirnya Fuwa pergi ke kamar mandi bersama Rio (namanya juga cewek, ke kamar mandi bareng). Terasaka mengambil kesempatan.

"Heh, Tona."

"Apaan?"

"Kira-kira sakit gak ya dihujam ribuan peluru kayak ditembakin H*ruma gitu?"

"Ya sakit lah, bego."

"Nah rasanya gitu kalo mencintai lo."

.

.

.

Terasaka ditabok buku ekonomi segede gaban.

~~oo00oo~~

Terasaka menggerutu dipinggir lapangan, ia perhatikan Itona yang sedang berlatih menggunakan pisau. Gerakannya, serta lompatannya yang tinggi, dan sesekali kausnya tersibak angin.

Tobatlah kau, Ter.

Itona pun duduk disebelah Terasaka ketika gilirannya selesai. Terasaka menatapnya, lalu membuka mulut.

"Heh, Tona. Lo tuh kayak lalet tau gak?"

Selapangan hening karena suara Terasaka memang cukup lantang. Itona hanya menatap Terasaka, tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya! Mengganggu, terbang-terbang melulu dan berisik disekeliling gue. Tapi begitu gue usir dan lo pergi, gue bakal kesepian."

Selapangan langsung pasang tampang WTF

Itona menghela napas.

"Terasaka, kalau mau gombal yang berkualitas dikit dong."

Lah dia sadar kalo digombalin?

"Nih, gua contohin ya. Lo tau batu jade ato zambrud?"

"Tau."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalo gurita kuning itu bilang sih, itu batu-batu yang paling indah."

"Oh, gitu. Tapi menurut gue batu-batu itu kalah indah dari bola mata lo yang selalu menatap gue disaat gue butuh tempat bersandar."

Terasaka keselek.

Se-lapangan ber'cieeeeee'

~~oo00oo~~

Terasaka dan Itona nampak berjalan beriringan. Mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Terus lo tau anime Guru Les Pembunuh Bayaran Terlahir Kembali gak?"

"Tau."

"Katanya kita kayak couple disana lho. Kata Fuwa namanya XS."

"Oh, gitu. Emang kenapa?"

"Karena mereka terbukti setia meski kenyataan begitu pahit, mereka tetap mengarungi segalanya bersama. AKu ingin kita seperti itu."

Terasaka mau pingsan.

 **~~~END~~~**

 **~~~OMAKE~~~**

"...tapi, Itona."

"Kenapa?"

"S-nya kan...mati ketusuk..."

"..."

 **~~~END BENERAN~~~**

HAI SEMUA PENGGEMAR TERAITOO~~~ LALA BAWA UNTUK EVENT GARIS MIRING NIEEEHH *La

Kenapa gombal? Karena kayaknya lucu kalo ngeliat mereka berusaha gombal wkk. Intinya ini buat sick amusement saya. Lumayan kan daripada bikin angst *YHA*

Dan saya seneng banget bisa bikin TeraIto lagi omaygawd wiiii kubahagiaaa...

Dan sekali lagi, saya mempubblish ini bersamaan dengan versi KaruNagi dan lanjutan Sweet Teardrops~~

Review please?

p.s: Squalo gak jadi mati kok.


End file.
